Living For Three Thousands Years
by Laurewen Leimorth
Summary: Marinessa is a scientist who had created a monster.Now she has to save the world to take her mortal life back.Of course with the help of Van Helsing...Who knows what will happen?Now complete,waiting for review for the sequel.Please?
1. I Don't Need a Surname

Only Marinessa is mine.

That's my second fic,please don't kill me if I've done mistakes.

----------------------------------

Paris...Some believe that it's the most beautiful city in the world.It could be charming in the mornings but for the ones who know the creatures of darkness,it's also one of the most dangerous cities in the world.Marinessa was one of these people and at that moment she was hunting.

She stood still on the edge of a porch and listened the sounds of night.It was a tranquil night and a poet can find too many pretty things to say about the view of the asleep city.A cool wind caressed her red hair.She was wearing a pair of tight black leather trousers and a waistcoat.Her arms were bare and on her left arm there was a tattoo of two snakes.

Suddenly she heard something like a howl.It was blood-curdling but didn't continue long.She looked at the street below,than the roofs above than jumped down and began running.It didn't take long for her to find where the howl came but she hadn't thought about the scene so she surprised.A tall man with a long dark coat and a hat was fighting with it.In both of his hands there were two things spinning fast and he was using them to cut the monster.

"He can manage to kill him."she thought but than decided to help him.In any case it was her job to kill these human-like monsters.She unsheated her sword and waited for the suitable moment.The man was good enough to fight these things but Marinessa thought that he's inexperienced.In a moment the monster lifted up the man and threw him violently.That was the moment she'd waited for so she attacked.Her sword whistled in the cool night air and cut the monsters head.But it didn't die and went on attacking.She jumped back to protect herself from its claws then stuck her sword into its stomach.The monster screeched bitterly,its sound echoed in the empty streets and then it died.Marinessa cleaned her sword and sheated it then walked towards to the stranger.He was still lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?"She asked.The stranger opened his eyes.

"I think I've a couple of broken ribs."he contorted his face with pain.Marinessa held his hand and helped him to stand up.He looked at the dead monster lying on the stones of the street.

"What was it?"

"It doesn't have a name.People usually call these "monster"."

"And why it didn't die when you cut its head?"

"You have to stop its heart.That's the only way to kill it."She saw his face and answered the next question before he asked."And yes,its heart is in its stomach.Anything else?"

"Thank you."He studied her carefully while she's doing the same thing to him.

"You're welcome.But who are you,where did you come from?And what were you doing in the streets in the middle of the night?"

"Van Helsing,from Rome and this is my job.Are you satisfied?And what's your name?"

"No and I'm Marinessa."

He took a deep breath."If we'll continue this game please let me know so I can find somewhere to sit."

"Oh,I'm terribly sorry."Marinessa's face softened."Come on,my home's not far from here Mr.Van Helsing."They walked together slowly to her house.

"Marinessa,is that your surname?"Van Helsing asked after a while.

"No.I don't have a surname and I don't need one.So you're the most wanted man in Europe,aren't you?"

"I thought you'd know me from these posters."He laughed bitterly.

"I haven't looked at your face before.I don't think that you're a murderer like they say."

"Thanks."

Marinessa smiled."Be honest Mr.Van Helsing.Are you really a hired gun?or do you only kill monsters?Each person says something different."

"Both of them.I kill monsters but also I'm hired."

"For who you're working then?"He didn't answered."OK.Not my problem.Here we are."She unlocked a door and stepped in.Van Helsing followed her.

"Welcome to my little home."She said with a huge smile on her face."Let's leave the horrible night outside."She closed and locked the door then lit the candles.

"Beautiful."he said.Her house was just a little smaller than a palace and was well-furnished.And as silent as a grave...

"Do you live alone?"

Marinessa's smile faded away."Yes.This way."She took a candle and went upstairs."This is your room."She opened a door and began lighting the candles in the room.In the middle of the room there was a huge bed,in front of it a fireplace and two armchairs.A soft dark red carpet was covering the floor.

"Sit down."Marinessa told him while trying to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Do you need any help?"He sat down on the bed.

"No,thanks."A couple of warm red flames apperead and than a fire began crackling.

"Take your clothes of."She stood up,her left hand was on her hip.

"What?!"

Marinessa smiled."We should take a look at your broken ribs."

"They're not broken I think.Just hurt a little bit but now I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Good night,then."she went out and closed the door.

---------------------------------

"You're an early riser."Marinessa told him without looking at him.She was taking out a tray or fresh bread out of the oven.

"you too."

Marinessa turned back in order to see him."How do you feel now?"

"Fine.Thanks for the night."He walked to the door.

"Won't you stay for the breakfast?"He didn't answer."You still owe me an explanation!" Marinessa shouted.

"I don't have to give an explanation to you,miss."He opened the street door.

"Good,go out and look for trouble again.Maybe this time you can really manage to brake some bones."She heard the door slamming."I wonder if he's behaving everyone like this."She muttered to herself and continue preparing breakfast.Then she saw his hat on the table and smiled."Careless!"She walked to the door,opened it and saw Van Helsing about to knock on the door.He showed his hat in her hand.

"oh,yes,that's yours."She gave it back to him but didn't close the door."Breakfast?"she asked instead of it.He shrugged and came in.

---------------------------

"You're a great cook."He said while drinking tea.

"And you're a great stubborn hunter."She smiled."Why don't you want me to help?You can't kill all of them on your own."

"What do you know about them?"

"Everything.What do you want to learn?"

"What are they?they look like human but..."He didn't finish his sentence but Marinessa understood him.

"A little bit of human,but mostly animal which has poisonuos claws.If it bites you the best doctor can't help.Its spittle cause you to become paralyzed and after that it eats you."

"I've fought against worse ones."

"Have you ever seen a corpse that had been pulled to pieces?These things aren't so much clean.They cut victim's abdomen and open his rib cage then eat his internal organs.Believe me,it's a real revolting scene."Marinessa stopped to sip her tea but she couldn't.She put her cup back onto the table."It's not the suitable time,especially right after breakfast but follow me.I'll show you something."

She stood up,went out of the kitchen and downstairs."hold this."She gave him a torch and unlocked a huge door.He extended the torchinto the room.There were a stone table in the middle of it and many glass bottles filled with unusual things and interesting tools were on other tables.

"Here it is."She showed a corpse lying on the stone table.

"What's it?"Van Helsing moved closer to see it.

"The last victim of the one I killed yesterday."

"Oh."He stepped back automaticly when he saw it.

"Nasty,isn't it?"Mariessa put her torch in a large bowl and wore a pair of gloves.The whole room become luminous and she pointed another bowl to him.

"Nice laboratory."He told when there's enough light to see everywhere.

"Thanks."Marinessa murmured while studying the dead body carefully."Here"she pointed at its right leg.There were four scar,parallel to each other on it and around them the skin had lost its own color.

"The claws aren't fatal,but poisonous.Do you see this greenish color around the wounds?This man probably hadn't got a chance to move because of pain.After that it'd bitten him."Her hands moved up to the victim's left shoulder."Right here.Only a bite was enough then he paralyzed.But not dead."

"So it ate him alive?"Van Helsing raised his eyes from the dead body to look at her but she continued explaining."She loves working on corpses."Van Helsing thought.

"The victim can't shout or move so the monster'd made the most of its dinner."Marinessa shoke her head"Poor man.I knew his wife."

"did you tell her what happened to her husband?"

Marinessa's eyes met his and for a few seconds they both didn't move.Finally Marinessa's lips moved."How do you think I can?What will I tell her?She thinks that he'd lost,let it be."She took a deep breath."you can never image how it feels losing someone you love more than everything."She lowered her eyes and began taking her gloves off.

"No.I know."Van Helsing told without thinking.His mind was on the day that Ana'd died.Thinking of her was still hurting him.She was too young to die,too beautiful for the scythe of the Death.

Marinessa looked at him.She opened her mouth to say something,then she saw the pain in his eyes and decided not to talk.

Silence covered the laboratory but they were both lost in memories so it didn't disturbed them.Minutes passed slowly...Marinessa covered the corpse with a blanket without noticing what she's doing.

"Rest in peace."Van Helsing murmured.She just nodded.

"So,Mr. Van Helsing.."she told when they went out of the laboratory to the daylight."Do you accept working together?"

"All right,I do.What's the plan?"

"We'll kill as much as we can for now.When everything's ready I'll tell you more.Now..."She wore a coat."I'm going outside.Would you like to come or do you prefer staying here?"

"What's your plan?"He asked in curiosty.

"Shopping."she smiled.


	2. Poor Sera

"I'm buying this pair."Marinessa showed a pair of dark blue silk gloves.

"A great choice Miss."The clerk took and packaged them.She took it and walked out of the shop.A young blond woman had just went out of another shop.When Marinessa saw her she walked towards her and smiled."Good afternoon,Sera."

"Hi,Marinessa."Sera replied her joyfully."Did you heard the news?"She lowered her voice.

"What news?"Marinessa was sure that her friend would talk about everyday gossips but she just said"They say that he's here,in Paris."Marinessa didn't understand who she's talking about."Who's in Paris?"

Sera hold her arm and whispered like she'll betray the secret of life."Van Helsing."Then she looked into Marinessa's eyes in order to see her reaction.There was no opinion in her eyes but she was cursing silently."Damn curious Paris!How fast the gossips spread!"She didn't show her thoughts to Sera and just laughed loudly."Van Helsing?Oh,Sera do you really believe that?"

"shh.Lower your voice,he'll hear us."

"Dear Sera,I don't think he'll be interested in us."

"What will you say about the death of poor Dr.Jekyll?He was killed by that Van Helsing."

"How about the gossips darling?Most people say that he's not that innocent.That Van Helsing must have a good reason."

"I only tell what I hear.They all say that he's a merciless murderer."

"don't believe everything,dear."Marinessa answered coldly."It was nice to see you Sera.Good day!"She left her standing on the public square and sped her steps up to her house.

---

Marinessa put the test tube back to its place and stretched.Then took of her laboratory coat.

"Isn't it too late to work?"She raised her head to see Van Helsing standing on the doorway.

"And it's too late to be awake."She smiled.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep."

"There's no time.Someone has to stop the monsters."She wore her black leather gloves and took her sword."will you come?"

He nodded and put on his coat and hat.Then opened the door."Ladies first."Marinessa couldn't help smiling.For the first time in her life there was someone with her while hunting.

"Why don't you tell me what you're working on?It looks like this will be a boring night."

"I haven't seen a boring night since I came here."Marinessa answered.

"I thought you were born here."

"When I was born there wasn't a city called Paris."

Van Helsing stopped suddenly and looked at her to see if she's joking.But she seemed too serious to him.

"Do you believe in ghost stories Mr. Van Helsing?Or fairy tales?"Marinessa smiled with melancholy."I was born thousands of years ago.Whether you believe or not."She turned and walked slowly,her feet weren't making any noise on the stone street.

"I do."Van Helsing told her.Only two words had a great effect on her.She stopped and turned back again."Do you?"

"Yes.Now,move!"He pushed her on the ground and used his own body as a shield to protect her.A huge creature jumped out of the dark and fell on the ground where she was standing only a second ago.They both stood up immediately and watched it running into another darkness.

"We have to follow it."Marinessa said while running after it."Come on!"Then she disappeared into the the darkness.

Van Helsing followed her It was a long narrow street and there was no light.He felt like he's walking into a trap and wondered if these monsters were that intelligent to set a trap.Suddenly a painful scream echoed in the night's still silence.The scream lowered and became a moan in seconds.He began running,he knew nothing about what he'd see in the end of the street but he was praying not to see Marinessa's dead body that have been pulled into pieces by a monster.Finally he reached an open area between several houses.On the ground a blond woman was lying and Marinessa was trying to reach her sword which was stuck into a door.The monster was too close ,prepairing to attack her.She was holding a little knife which was the only barrier between them.

"Hey,you ugly creature!Look here!"Van Helsing threw one of his spinning blades and it thrust into the monsters right shoulder.It howled with pain.

"you really got its attention."Marinessa shouted,ran to the door and began trying to take her sword out.Meanwhile Van Helsing trying to stay alive.

"Do silver bullets work on this?"he asked then saw its claw and threw himself to right.

"I don't think so."Marinessa shouted back."Damn sword!Get out of there!"Then she heard a single shot.

"And you said bullets won't work."Van Helsing kneeled down near the monster.

"I said silver bullets won't make a difference.You shot it from its heart."She finally managed to get her sword back.

"But we couldn't stop it before killing her."He looked at the corpse he thought once was a beautiful young woman.Now there was a horror expression on her face and her abdomen was opened from end to end.

"Her name was Sera,one of my best friends.I'd met her today.She was talking about you as a murderer.I'll miss her."Marinessa closed her eyes then stood up and sheated her sword.

"There can be others."She blinked her eyes.She was trying to stay awake.

"There will be other nights."

"Tell this to Sera."She took a step and then fainted.Van Helsing made an attack to hold her before she fell on the ground.

"I'm fine."Marinessa murmured."Put me back."

"So that you can sleep on the ground?Don't be stupid."He picked up and hold her in his arms.

"When did you last sleep?He asked but she was already asleep.


	3. I'm The Creator

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------

He was there again,Dracula,his mouth was open and his sharp teeth were too close to Anna's smooth skin.Van Helsing Held the rope and swung."I lived this moment before."he thought and he was sure that he'd save Anna.But there was something wrong this time.The rope wasn't strong enough,it snapped and he felt that he's falling.Anna was screaming with pain but he was unable to help her.He hit the ground harshly and everywhere got dark.

"He's much more powerful than you can ever imagine."said a friend.He tried to see his face but his hood was covering half of it.He heard himself telling "this war will be the end of him."

"Be careful."A little girl held his hand,she was about six.

"No one have beaten me yet."He put on his hat and stopped holding her hand."I'm the left hand of God."His lips curled with a smile.

"Don't go!"The girl began sobbing,with every sob her soft blond curls danced,she was just like a doll."Dracula will kill you."But he walked away and her voice dissapeared.

"we'd fought before,Gabriel.What made you think that this time the conclusion will be different?"Dracula smiled evilly.

"Because this time,we'll finish what we've begun."he answered the vampire.

"But I'm a little bit busy,my friend."his smiled turned into a grin while one of his arm's wrapping Anna's waist.

"I introduce you to my new bride,Anna.But you already knew her,didn't you?"Van Helsing felt like something inside him had broken.He felt an unbearable pain and and guiltiness covered his mind like a dark cloud.He could save her but now the mission was unsuccessful,she was dead,a vampire,something he has to kill.

Anna's teeth got longer as she leaned in to bite his neck.Her warm hands were on his shoulders."Don't worry,darling."she said in a low soft voice."We'll live forever,you and I.Isn't that what you want?"He shook himself and hit her hands harshly.

"Wake up."Someone shook him.

He held his silver stake and aimed it at her heart."Gabriel,I thought you love me."Anna screamed."I love you and I'll continue loving you whatever happens."Meanwhile she held the little blond girl,who wasn't crying anymore.Van Helsing lowered his stake but Anna bit her.Her blond curls painted with her own blood but she didn't scream."You're not Anna."He hissed."Of course I'm Anna.Where are your eyes?"She smiled."I'm just like you now.A murderer.We'll be a lovely couple."He took his stake again and thrusted it into Anna'a heart.She just laughed."You can't kill me like that,Gabriel.Don't think killing me will be as easy as you did the last time."

"Wake up."Anna's face dissapeared while he realised that someone's shaking him violently.He opened his eyes.It was Marinessa.She smiled slightly.

"Were you having a nightmare?"she asked.He nodded and took a deep breath when he realised that none of them were real.

"Did I awake you?"

"No,I was cooking.If you won't sleep anymore,why don't you join me in the kitchen?"She looked at him and added."After you put on something,of course."

---

"They're really hot."She said without looking at him.She was frying ham.

"oh,damn'"Van Helsing put the cookie back to onto the baking tin.

"I had warn you,hadn't I?Just wait for a second,the breakfast will be ready in a little while.Could you give me that plate?Thanks."She placed the fried ham on the plate and put it on the table.

"May I ask you something?"She asked when they began eating.

"Of course."

"Who's Anna? You'd yelled her name in your sleep."

Van Helsing remained quiet for a while,memories were still strong."She was a friend."He answered her question.His voice wasn't more than a whisper."She died a few years ago."

"oh,I'm sorry."Marinessa couldn't say more than this,she knew how losing someone beloved makes he feel.

"I caused her death."He continued,words were coming out automatically."I was in Romania,my mission was killing Dracula and protecting Princess Anna Valerious.I didn't succeed."

The silence in the kitchen became intolerable.They both were afraid of braking the silence.Finally Marinessa stood up."If you need something,I'll be in the lab."

---

"Do you know what the time is?"Van Helsing came into the lab with a cup of tea,he gave it to her.

"Thanks."she smiled.

"Will you tell me what you're working on?"he took one of the test tubes and looked at the liquid inside carefully.

"Are you really curious about it?"She took the test tube from him with care and put it back.

"Yes."

"All right.I'm trying to stop their reproduction."

"Is that possible?"he seemed surprised.

"Creating something like this was possible,why is that looked like something impossible?"

"Well,because we don't know who create them and how?"

"I do."Marinessa stopped and smiled."I'd created them."

Van Helsing was shocked."You?How?Who the hell are you?"He grabbed her throat and pressed her body on the stone table which was almost empty.She didn't moved."You can't kill me like this,do you think I haven't tried these?And please me a little more polite.I'm not the Devil itself."His hands loosened.

"That's better."She took a deep breath."Do you always behave like this to people?"He didn't answered,his eyes were penetrating her.

"Ok,I'd created them,yes but I hadn't been trying to creating monsters.It's better to begin from its beginning.I'm a scientist,well,I mean I was.In our civilization scientists were the most respectable people,like your nobles.I had had everything I wanted and I'd just wanted to create a race,stronger than us to do our hard work.The first experiment had been successful.It was a male,strong,clever and helpful."She stopped and sighed."So I'd continued my work to create more.This time I'd chosen three eggs;a male,two females.It was a great mistake.I don't know what went wrong but this time they were freaks.They'd eaten my assistant first."She smiled bitterly."My husband died while trying to protect me.They ran away and hid in the caves and winter came.I did another big mistake and stopped hunting for them.I was feeling misarable and trying to restore my life with my son and I thought the cold would kill them.But with the spring they returned and there were many of them.Soon I realised that they're reproducing like rabbits.A female can lay 20 eggs in one go.Now I'm trying to stop this so I can kill each of them."

"How many are they now?"

"About one and a half thousands."

"Oh,god.It will take ages."

"I have time.I cannot die even I want."

"How can you be that sure?"

Marinessa giggled."I tried everything.I even throwed myself into the sea from the top of a cliff.You can't imagine what kind of a feeling it is.It took ten months to recover."

Van Helsing shuddered.

"It's tiring.I'd lived for more than three thousand years and I'll never die if I can't kill all of them."

"Why?"

"Curse.The gods weren't very pleased with me so they told me that if I want to reunited with my family I have to vanquish all of them.They'd sunk the island.Since than I lived in several countries."She stopped and Van Helsing forced her to continue.

"Do you need any help?"

"What do you know about biology?"

"Nothing,but I know someone who can help you."

"You killed the last one."A faint smile appreared on her face.

"Who?"

"Dr.Jekyll.He was helping me."

"I had a reason."

"I'm sure."She sighed and turned back to her work."Why don't you rest a little Mr.Van Helsing?You'll need it at night."

"I have a name."He began going upstairs.She looked at him.

"Gabriel."He said and opened the door.She lowered her eyes and he walked out,closed the door behind himself.

"Ok.Gabriel."She smiled and continued her work.


	4. The Waltz

A week passed uneventfully.Since the day she told him that she'd created these monstrosities they haven't talked much and Van Helsing has seen her only while they're hunting or dining.Marinessa was spending hours in the lab and just taking breaks for hunting.But that night she didn't go out of her room when the night covered Paris.Van Helsing waited for her nearly for an hour but she didn't show up so he decided to hunt alone.Nevertheless he was working alone before.

It was a warm night,summer was coming and the city was becoming active.Even though it was nearly midnight there were still people in the streets.

The monsters must have sensed the city streets getting crowded.For this reason they began having dinner in groups.But they did a great mistake by choosing Van Helsing as supper.

There were three of them but Van Helsing was waiting for them already.He was standing still in the middle of an empty street,holding his pistols tightly,listening the night.

Luckily these freaks had claws instead of paws so they're making horrible noises on the stones.When he heard they're running,he waited them to come closer.One of them jumped onto him,before it slammed him down on the street;Van Helsing turned and aimed his pistols at its stomach.A single shot and the monster never be able to finish its attack.The other two hesitated for a while but they were also hungry.They continued coming closer and one of them began zigzagging.It was really hard to aim something moving that fast,most of his bullets was hitting on the ground.There were only a few steps between them when Van Helsing hurled himself on the ground and saw the freak jumping above him.He didn't waited for firing his pistols.

"That was close."He took a deep breath but his rest didn't last long.The third one was waiting for its time and it didn't let him stand up.He fired his pistols but an unpleasant surprise was awaiting him."No bullets?!"He threw them,now the only weapon he can reach in that situation was a short knife.He realised that he can't kill it before it scract him.

Everything happened just in seconds.He heard a familiar voice shouting"Watch out!" and a hatchet was thrown.Van Helsing stuck himself on the ground and didn't move.The voice had disturbed the monster,it straighten up and it'd been its last move.The hatchet thrusted into its heart.

Van Helsing pushed the heavy dead freak lying on him and stood up.Marinessa walked towards them and took her hatchet.She was wearing a short light green dress.Her arms were bare as usual and the colour of her dress was emphasizing her red hair beautifully.

"Thanks."Van Helsing took his pistols

"You're welcome."Marinessa smiled."Any injuries?"

"No."He examined his left shoulder which he hit harshly the ground with his fingers."I'm fine."

"And lucky.What the hell you were thinking while hunting?They could kill you!"Her voice increased.

"But they didn't."He told her calmly,then decided that changing the subject is a good idea."Why did you dress this?"He studied her carefully.Her tanned skin were matching her silk dress and made her look fairylike but the bloody hatchet she was holding was making the view a little bit funny.He grinned.

"Is there something funny?"She raised an eyebrow,he took the hatchet from her."this.Ladies shouldn't play with sharp things.You can hurt yourself."Marinessa smiled."I don't think there will be another attack tonight."

"It was weird.Others were hunting alone."

"They're not fool,Gabriel.We've killed a lot just in a week.They must have learned that they shouldn't be fed alone.Besides the weather's warmer and there's much more food now than there was in winter."

"Marinessa,do you really think you can kill all of them one day?"

She sighed."I hope.Anyway,I don't have another choice."

---

When they entered home Marinessa didn't go downstairs to her laboratory as she does always.Instead of this she took something to drink and watched her neighbours.When Van Helsing came in she was still standing in front of a huge window.

"There's a ball tonight."

"And you were invited."He finally began to understand her.She was still a young woman even though she's thousands of years old.She loves everything women love-dancing,shopping,cooking..."Well,she's a weird one,but a woman."He thought when he remembered how much she loves working on corpses and spending hours in the lab.

"I'm a fool."Marinessa smiled bitterly."I still think I can live like others."She walked towards the door."Good night."She said when they came side by side.At the same time the orchestra began a waltz.Van Helsing held her arm gently."Will this beautiful lady finish the night without dancing?"

"Do you know how to dance?"she was surprised.

Van Helsing walked to the middle of the room that was once a miniature ballroom with Marinessa.Now there were only glass tables,some armchairs and several candles.Near the huge windows there were heavy dark curtains and the weirdest couple the world has ever seen was standing face to face.The music got louder and they took a few shy steps.

"Did I sense despising in your words?"Van Helsing smiled.

"Honestly,I thought you don't have time to learn dancing."Marinessa blushed."I'm sorry.You're a great dancer.Their steps sped up together with the music.

"she's looking really slender."He thought."It's almost impossible to believe that she's an experienced warrior.She's like a fairy not a bloody fighter."

"What are you thinking about?"She asked silently.

He was taken unawares and answered her."You."She laughed loudly."Me?That's the most interesting and mysterious answer I'd got from you." "And the nicest."She added with a cute smile.

Van Helsing answered her smile with another one.The music slowed down and the dance finished unwillingly.

"Thanks."Marinessa bent her knees and greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine."He also greeted her and they laughed together.The waltz was the end of the party so the guests of the ball began breaking up.

"So..."Marinessa sighed."shall we go to sleep?"

"Not now."Van Helsing looked carefully to the window behind her and watched the shadows for a second.One of his hands held Marinessa's arm tightly."Don't make a sudden move!"He whispered.

"Why?"He felt Marinessa's muscles were extended,ready for action.

"Something's coming..."He prepared his pistols."When I say three,run!One...Two...."He pushed her "three...run"Instead of running out of the room Marinessa took a few steps ,turned back and took a long knife out of her boot.

The thing ran into the room through the window,smashing up the beutiful stained glass,right onto Marinessa.It's claws shined when it used them to cut her smooth skin.She didn't even made a noise.The only voice in the room was Van Helsing's hopeless shout:"No!Marinessa..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know...Did you like it?Hate it?Whatever your opinion is tell me....Please review;))))


	5. The Iron Curtains

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five:Iron curtains

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You attacked to the wrong woman,ugly thing."Van Helsing drew his pistols and shot it-unfortunately the bullet was thrust into its leg.The monster drew back and hit him with its arm violently.Its speed caught him unprepared and the blow hurled him onto one of the glass tables.It smashed into pieces like the window,sharp glass cut his face and body.He felt the monster's breath on his face."now or never..."it was too close,prepairing to torture him,he slowly took a knife and stuck into its heart.

"Marinessa..."he stood up and walked towards her.He knew she haven't died,yet...A sudden pain covered his body while he's moving.

"you shouldn't have taken off your waistcoat."Marinessa moaned painfully.

"you're alive."

"shouldn't I?"her smile reflected her pain and fatigue but she managed to stood up.Her green dress was now stained with her own blood.

"your drees fits your hair now."Van Helsing held a piece of glass that was stucked into his shoulder and pulled out.

"oh,thanks!"Marinessa breathed heavily.Then she realised something about the creature lying on the groung in a lake of nasty-colored liquid which was its blood."That's interesting..."she murmured.

"What?"

"This thing isn't my creature."She walked towards it,took its claw and examined it carefully.

"It didn't look different to me."

"This one has five claws,mine has four.And it also looks like..."she stopped and caught her breath."human!Gods,it's impossible!"

"Marinessa,what's happening?"

"they found something to sabotage my plan."her voice was calm but her eyes weren't.They were reflecting her agitation."this one shows that they can mate with the human race.that's terrible."

"Something more terrible is coming."He announced.

"what can be more terrible?"Marinessa was shocked.

"Twenty of them.It's not the suitable time for feeling sorrow for yourself."He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.He hesitated for a while,the corridor was long and he couldn't think of somewhere safe.

"This way."Marinessa pulled him to right and they ran till they reached a heavy wooden door.Marinessa opened it,they came in and shut the door at once.She rushed towards the huge window facing the street.

"Are you sure that we're safe here?"Marinesa didn't answered him,she was too busy with some kind of metal cables.A heavy metal curtain closed the window and a thick darkness covered the room like a velvet cape.

"Now we're safe."Marinessa took a deep shaking breath."Can you light a fire,please?"

"Sure,tell me where the fireplace exactly is and leave the rest to me."

"well,umm...it must be here."She took a few steps and extended her arms in order to fell if there's something on her way.There's something...or someone...

"It's my face."Van Helsing murmured.

"Oh,I'm sorry..."Now her eyes got used to the darkness and she could see the silhouette of the things.

"Here is the fireplace..."She worked on it for a while then flames began dancing joyfully.

"Is this your bedroom?"Van Helsing asked.

"Yes."

"And these metal curtains are for...?"

"Sudden attacks like this one.The rest of the house isn't that important and they can't enter the lab.This is a shelter."

"What kind of a crazy architect can think of these curtains?"

"An Engineer"She corrected gently."...It's my desing."She sat on the bed and showed an armchair to him.Then she realised his bleeding."It looks like the half of my table had been stuck into your skin."She jumped to her feet and got a sour look on her face.Her pain was unbearable,she could feel her arms freezing but her abdomen was burning.She felt dizziness,couldn't focus her eyes because of her bleeding but still forced herself to walk to her dressing table.It has many drawers but she was looking for a definite one-the one which is full of medicines.

She put a tray on a table near the armchair which Van Helsing was sitting and pulled a chair opposite of him to sit."Never pull the thing in your flesh out like this.If it'd cut a vein we wouldn't stop bleeding."She examined another piece carefully,after she made sure that it's not dangerous she pulled it out.

"I'm sorry for the table."He told just in order to break the silence.

"Actually I'm sorry for the citizens."A faded smile appeared on her face but then it turned into a pain expression.She was breathing heavily and sweating.Her hand moved to her waist automatically,Van Helsing reached an held her hand."Don't touch.It's still bleeding."He took a piece of cloth and slowly pressed on her wound.She grinned just to hide her tears.

"What's that funny?"

"Everything.We must be looking really funny."

"It hurts I know."He wiped away her tears."You don't have to hide your tears."

"No,I have to.Strong and evil murderers like me must seem unfeeling and heartless."

"I think I'm the murderer."

"You just killed a few monster,I killed thousands of innocent."Meanwhile she finished pulling the broken glass out."Take your pullover off.I'll clean the wound."She wet another cloth with antiseptic while he's taking it off then gently cleaned the wound."You're the luckiest murderer I've ever met.None of these cuts is too deep."Afterwards she bandaged."Here!I think you'll be totally well in a week."

"It's your turn."

"I'm OK."Marinessa covered her scratchs with her right hand.

"I'm still surprised that you haven't dead yet!Now let me look at that."He held her hand and pulled it away from her waist in order to see the wound.It was still bleeding and her palm was covered with blood;she simply licked her fingers one by one,shocking him;but when her eyes met his she suddenly stopped it and turned her eyes to the fireplace."Sorry."She murmured."It's an old habit,I always forget that you,people of modern ages,think that's related to being a vampire."

Her tone and the way she emphasize _the people of modern ages_ disturbed him but he didn't consider it important.She continued although she was gazing vacantly into the fireplace.Meanwhile he cleaned the wound thoroughly and bandaged it.

"My people had believed that blood was sacred,it was the source of our life.Without blood running into our veins we'll be nothing.And yes,we'd been drinking blood but not killing people to get it."

Flames were dancing in her eyes,her thick red hair was covering her elegant face and her lips were half open,still shining with her own blood.Her green dress was torn,stained with blood;her skin was scarred but still smooth and warm,he could feel that.He just wanted to touch her,feel her presence and help her.This sorrow was too much for her;she wasn't guilty at all,how could she predict that she'd create a monster race?Time slowed down,it seemed to Van Helsing as if seconds didn't pass.The air in the room become heavier making to take breaths impossible.

"Gabriel?"Marinessa whispered."Let's get some sleep,shall we?"The moment was broken,words had brought him to the real world.Time began to run again while Marinessa stood up and walked towards her bed.Van Helsing lowered his hat down on his eyes adn closed them to sleep.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Trying to get some sleep as you said."Van Helsing answered without even opening his eyes.

"Come here Gabriel,this bed's large enough.You won't spend the night in that armchair now,will you?It's really uncomfortable there."

He didn't responded."All right you stubborn murderer.As you like..."Then she climbed into her huge bed,pulled the blankets on herself and closed her eyes.

The rest of the night was silent-except Marinessa's thoughts.She needed a new plan since her last one was unuseful now and there was nothing in her mind.Little pale ideas were just wandering around in there but none of them was as good as she wanted.And there was that hunter,of course,Van Helsing.So kind,so strong but a bit weird sometimes.She wondered why his looks had became that empty while she was talking about the blood rituels of her people?Maybe because of his past deals with vampires?It was as if he wasn't able to breath.She raised her head from the pillows and stared at the dimness.He appeared as sleeping so she slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed to where he slept.Then she sat down on the chair near him to examine him throughly.

"Is there anything wrong?"Van Helsing murmured.

"Did you sleep tonight even for a minute?"Marinessa took his hat revealing his eyes.

"Someone has to keep watch."

"That was me you idiot!You were supposed to sleep,you're injured."Marinessa's voice got louder.She couldn't find out why she was that angry to him,she was just angry.

"So do you."His tone was so calm that it irritated her extremely.Afterwards he added."And never call me idiot,my lady."Marinessa ignored him."If you're not going to sleep,enliven the fire and let's get started.They probably ruined everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Carl Arrives!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six:Carl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should open the door?"Marinessa whispered to Van Helsing who was standing behind the door next to her with his crossbow in his hand.

The morning had been tiring,after they both had been sure that going out of Marinessa's bedroom is safe,they'd opened the iron curtains and the heavy door and unfortunately faced a great mess.After a sleepless night they'd spent the early hours of the morning with cleaning up the mess of the last night.The large ballroom which once has glass tables and beautiful heavy curtains was now empty,waiting for someone to repair its stained glass and replace the furniture.The rest of the house was in a better condition in comparison to it.Only a little damage has been made by those group of freaks what had passed through.

"Who do you think it is?"Van Helsing replied.It had been a long and tiresome morning for both of them and he absolutely didn't want any more trouble.

"I wasn't expecting anybody."Marinessa grasped her long sharp knife tightly.

"We'd better take a look,it's daytime."Van Helsing suggested.

"We're not dealing with vampires here Gabriel."

"I don't think your creatures will knock on the door Marinessa."

"It can be police officers who come to arrest you."

"There's only one way to learn."He raised his crossbow and reached to the doorhandle.Marinessa took a deep breath and then nodded.Van Helsing opened the door and they both jumped to the middle to face the guest with threatening weapons in their hands,ready to attack.

"Do you always welcome your guests like this?"A young man in a monk robe asked in a shaking voice.

"Carl!"Van Helsing lowered his crossbow,held Carl's robe,pulled him in harsly and slammed the door.Marinessa threw him a glance full of questions."This's Carl."He introduced."Carl,the lady's name is Marinessa."

"Nice to meet you,Carl."Marinessa raised an eyebrow to Van Helsing "you brought a monk to help me?"

"In fact I'm a friar."Carl interupted.

"Whatever you are what do you know about science?"Marinessa's looks and voice was despising.

"I think you should try."Van Helsing shrugged."You have nothing to lose."

"Except mortality."Marinessa murmured beneath her breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life can become tiring,after three..."Marinessa smiled faintly above her tea cup.The three were in the kitchen enjoying a late breakfast.

Carl's eyes grew wider."Three hurdered?"

"Thousand."Van Helsing corrected.

"I knew there must be more people in your situation."Carl's voice was rather excited,reflecting his victory.

"My situation is a little bit different,friend.I'm cursed for something I've done."explained Marinessa.

"What's the difference?"

"My curse is temporary.After I correct my mistakes everything will return what they must be.That's why I need your help.Are you in Carl?"

He stopped for a second thinking then nodded.

"So maybe you wanna see the lab?"Marinessa winked at him smiling."I think you'll find it fascinating."

Carl smiled back and put his cup on the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not what I thought."Carl,who was standing in front of the huge stone table,looked around the lab illuminated by torches.

"What were you exactly expecting?"Marinessa asked while wearing her gloves behind the table.Carl turned back and said"Nothing."

"Let's make something clear dear boy."Marinessa put her gloved hands on the table and stared at him."The fact that I'm older than anyone else in this city doesn't mean that I'm a monster or devil so stop staring at me like this.From now on you are as authorized as me in this lab.I need your brain work efficiently,that's why you must be relaxed.Now,Carl do you want to explore what are the building blocks of human?I can teach you what I've found during these years."

"I don't think Cardinal Jinette will be pleased Marinessa.After all,he's a friar."

"I think you should stop poking your nose into our work Gabriel."Marinessa lifted her eyes to the entry of the lab where Van Helsing stands."He has the right to learn what is real and what is not."

"Do these facts include refusing the existence of God?"

"I never said such a think,I just don't believe in _your_ god."Marinessa grinned."Why don't you come and join us?We'll have much fun while cutting up the one you killed last night."

"I don't think so.And it's _me_ who's the eldest in this city."Van Helsing got a sour look on his face."I'm going out,do you want something?"

Marinessa thanked him cheerfully and asked him again if he was sure not to join them before he disappeared behind the door.She laughed loudly."Interesting,isn't it?"she asked to Carl."He earns his life by cutting monsters but he don't like watching me as I'm examining one."Then she stucked the knife into the creature's abdomen and cut it open.

"Nasty."was the only thing Carl has said in the past thirty minutes.

"What are you thinking Carl?"Marinessa asked while comparing the monster's internal organs with a scheme of human's which she had preapared thousands of years ago.

"I'm experienced in weapons."He replied without opening his eyes.

"This's not_ that_ nasty Carl.I think you can at least take a look."

He opened his eyes and looked at her."It's dark brown you know."

"What?"Marinessa raised an eyebrow to his words.

"That thing's blood is dark brown."

"Yes,I know.It's not blood,in fact.It's just a liquid running in his veins to keep him alive."

"Isn't that what we called blood?"

"No."She answered shortly."You said you're experienced in weapons but I've heard that you're using chemicals as well."

"I can."Carl's smile was faint.

"How about poisons?"

"I never tried before."He thought for a while."I think I can."

"Good.We'll make it like this."Then Marinessa began telling him what she wanted him to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner time."Marinessa called them into the kitchen.

"Why do we have to wait outside?"Carl complained.What he smelled was extremely delicious and he was as hungry as a wolf surprisingly.After dealing with all these internal organs and that blood looking like mud he was surprised how he could want eating.And of course how she can want cooking.

"Because my dear Carl,I hate people wandering around in my kitchen and ruining what I've just prepaired.You two are included."

"I wouldn't argue if I were you."Gabriel advised."What you get will worth anything."

Marinessa laughed."That's the best compliment I've ever heard from you Gabriel."

"Do you two say such beautiful things to each other while hunting?"Carl asked when they sat down around the dinner table.

"Compliments are for peace times Carl.These creatures don't listen us."

"I see.How long has it been?"

"What has been?"Gabriel asked with a glance that's full of knives.

"You're here with her,I mean."He changed what he wanted to ask carefully.

"Almost a week,I think."Marinessa replied."Did you like the meal Carl?"She changed the topic totally and managed to avoid questions about their relationship during the night.What could she say?Van Helsing was staying in her house that was for sure but the rest was blank.He was quite handsome and attractive and his attitudes towards her were too gentle.But still she couldn't be sure about his thoughts.Was he doing all these for one purpose?After all,he was sent there to put an end to all these murders.And there was that Anna thing.She wasn't sure who that woman was but she could feel the sorrow Van Helsing has.She must be someone rather important for him-maybe a lover?He hadn't mentioned his emotions for her but Marinessa could feel them.Love,regret,sorrow,all in there in his soul...Similarly to her condition,when her family was killed.Marinessa could understand him since she was feeling the same for the beloved ones she'd lost.She could help him to forget this sadness but that wasn't necessary."I'm not ready yet."she thought."That's something he must deal on his own."

The night was smooth,cool and relaxing.The two ancient warriors hunted while Carl was working on the poison Marinessa wanted.Hunters must move like cats-smooth,elegant,without making noise.That's why the night was silent.Marinessa'd wiped away her tears before Gabriel saw them.She was near to the end,when Carl finishes what she wanted she can sleep...forever,with her beloved husband and son.But for the first time in her life she wan't sure,that was something she wanted to say before she go.Letters are for this...

Next:Final is near...Marinessa's letter for..(guess who?;)))

PLSSSS....my precioussssss....;)))Review & make me happy!!!And of course thanks for the reviews you've sent.I'm open to anything you wanna say about this be bad,good...Everything....;)))))


	7. Everything Dies

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven:Everything Dies

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

...not much time left...

"Marinessa!"Carl yelled.Marinessa put the pen down on her desk and opened her door.At the same time Carl was in front of her door trying to open it and unfortunately he lost his balance and the test tube in his hand began shaking dangerously.Marinessa sighed,reached and held him until he regained his balance."Thanks."He told her.

"You're welcome,dear friend.I suggest you to act carefully.Chemicals may be too dangerous."

"I realized that."Carl replied with a smile.

"So?"

"So what?"he seemed puzzled.

"What were you yelling for Carl?"Marinessa asked him firmly.

"Oh,yes."Carl handed her the test tube that was full of a greenish yellow liquid."here is your poison,my lady."

Marinessa took the tube and stared at its content."Are you sure it'll work?"

"I tested it over and over again."Carl ensured her."But no one can be sure without using it."He added.

"My friend,you've created a miracle in two weeks.I can't ask for more."She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.Then laughed and rushed downstairs to tell the good news to Gabriel.

---

"That's out of question,Marinessa!"

"The fact is,Gabriel,I didn't asked anything.I ordered!"Marinessa narrowed her eyes.

"See who's stubborn now!I'm just trying to protect you."

Marinessa smiled bitterly."From what?I can't die,remember?"

"You can go and brake every bone in your body again,as you did the last time you'd tried to suicide if that's what you want!But don't wait me to take care of you!"

"I never said something about this.Before you came I could take care of myself,I can again.Maybe this hurts you Gabriel but I don't need a babysitter.That's the truth!"she yelled.

"I thought we were together in this case.It's not important I was wrong but if you can't succeed just know that I'll kill you as well with your precious monsters!"Van Helsing's voice got louder.

"They're not precious.Not mine."Marinessa hissed.Her eyes were filling with tears,her voice was trembling with anger and disappointment."I thought you are the one to help me,to understand me.I'd been mistaken Gabriel.Thanks for all your help and support,it's now over.You know where the door is."She then turned back on her heels.

"Carl?"Van Helsing and Marinessa at the same time called him.

"Yes?"Carl extended his head from the lab's door with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ladies first."Van Helsing said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Carl,prepair,we're leaving by sunset."Marinessa ordered in a cold unfriendly tone.

"What?"Van Helsing threw an angry glance at her."He's _my _helper."

"He's free to make his own decisions."Marinessa claimed sharply."It suits me."Van Helsing respond was as cold as ice blocks.

"Make your decision Carl."He ordered him."Choose one of us."

Carl stared at the two in bewilderment."Why?Aren't we working _together_ for one certain purpose?"

The sullen couple gazed at each other."NO!"

---

__

...for the first time in my life I thought I'd found someone who really understands me...

"This is really ridiculous Marinessa.You can't manage this on your own."It was nearly sunset time when Marinessa and Van Helsing both began strolling in the house getting prepaired.Carl was hopelessly trying to persuade them.

"What is ridiculous here,my dear friend is the fact that I'm treated like a child."Marinessa threw a glance at the opposite side of the room where Van Helsing was cleaning his pistols.

"If someone has sense a little more than a baby I could behave that one like an adult."Van Helsing's voice was loud enough to be heard by her.Marinessa unsheathed her long sword slowly,letting it made an unpleasant noise that resembles death.Her eyes were lifeless,the sparkles of life had left them.She stood still for a moment with her sword in her hand,in a threatening manner that made their nerves tenser.

"May I learn the reason of this piece of nonsense?"Carl finally exploded causing them both stare at him confused.

"I'm sorry."Carl mumbled,wishing to disappear.They both smiled fondly to him and the tension broke.

__

...it was Carl who always made us smile...

"Your great murderer friend doesn't let me go try the poison."Marinessa explained.

"Your great scientist friend just trying to be cut into long strips."Van Helsing opposed.

"None of these things can do this to me."Marinessa fixed her eyes to his.

"What makes you that sure?"

__

...your presence always made me feel comforted and secured...

"My own talent."Marinessa replied in proud.

"So you don't want me be in the way while you're doing this.That's why you're going alone,isn't it?"

__

...but I don't want you to see me while I'm dying...

"Yes."Marinessa broke the eye contact.

"Well,I'm an independent hunter consequently I don't have to obey your orders."Van Helsing took a few steps to come close to her and removed a couple of locks of her hair from her face."I'll be right beside you,no matter what."

__

...wanted to say from the day you laid your hands on me...

Marinessa threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips onto his in a kiss that surprised him.He slowly encircled her waist and deepened the kiss until he felt her crying.

__

...I loved you,maybe more than I'd loved my family...

"Marinessa..."He whispered when they broke the kiss.She smiled while tears were running down on her cheeks,turned and rushed out of the room.

---

__

...It was my destiny to die with your help...

"Carl..."Marinessa folded the paper and gave it to him."You know what to do."Carl nodded,feeling like crying."He won't let you."he pointed out.

"I know."she sighed."you're becoming a part of our activity in that moment,my dear friend.I beg you Carl,take him out.I don't want him to see me while I'm dying."

"I'll miss you."

Marinessa laughed."No.You'll forget me after a couple of years."

"You're an incorrigible realist,my lady."

"I hope so,Carl.It's the only thing that keeps me from dreaming of fairy tales."Marinessa hugged him tightly."Thanks."

"You're welcome."Carl's voice was hoarse,he was forcing back his tears and he perfectly managed it.At least one has to stand strong...


	8. Quetxoatl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight: Quetxoatl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mild summer night.The streets were crowded,a gentle summer breeze was caressing Marinessa's hair,the stars high above were sparkling joyfully but Marinessa was too numb to feel the gaiety around her.

"What's our target?"Van Helsing asked.Marinessa was leading the way and the two were following her,Van Helsing was at the back.

"Mine is finding out where they're hiding.Don't ask me what's yours."Marinessa replied him.

"I thought we'd passed this matter."He didn't get a response.

"Carl,you do have the poison,don't you?"

"Sure,my lady."Carl pointed at his bag."They're in safe ha...mmhh.."He couldn't complete his sentence due to Marinessa's hand covering his mouth.

"Hush!"Marinessa whispered removing her hand.Van Helsing prepaired his crossbow to hunt it."No!"Marinessa hissed hitting his arm.Their eyes met and locked together for a minute then he lowered his arm."I need it to find their lair."She explained."Just watch it,don't kill."Then she ran after it dissapearing into the darkness.

"Do we have to follow her into there?"Carl asked.The appearance of the dark narrow streets were making him worried for some reason.

"Move Carl."Van Helsing dragged him into the darkness.

---

"Won't you..?"Carl pointed at the beast which was very busy in tearing a body that once was a man to pieces.

"What?stop it?No."Marinessa shook her head."He's already dead Carl.I won't throw my only chance to finish this away by killing this one now."She whispered.They were hiding in the dark in another street-one of the several places that the beast they're following stopped by to eat that night.Marinessa had began to lose her hope.

"Do I have to watch it?"

"Do whatever you want,just don't get killed or lose my poison."Carl turned and took a few steps back leaving them alone while watching a real disgusting murder.

"Revolting."Van Helsing mumbled.

"We've talked about this before,haven't we?"was Marinessa's reply and her voice was lifeless.

Van Helsing sighed deeply."Marinessa..."He grasped her shoulder and turned her to see her face."Why don't you talk to me?"

"I've nothing to tell you."

"Because of the argument?"

"No."A hardly visible smile appeared on her face."I just don't have anything,that's all."Van Helsing was about to press her insistently to speak but she shook herself and escaped from his grasp."It's leaving.Where's Carl?"

So they continued their seeming to be endless pursuit.The monster took them out of the city,into the dense forest and continued its way till it reached a narrow cave entrance on the foot of a hill.Marinessa slowly approached to the entry,inspecting carefully the inside.She signaled them to come.

"Who knew...There's a huge cave under this hill."Marinessa whispered when they came."Not natural,though.They've digged down,and probably still digging."

"You don't intent to go in,do you?"Carl asked after he ran an eye over the dim hole.

"Well,the fact is,yes.But I can't ask you for following me."

"The commands I've been given were definite.I'm coming."Van Helsing announced.

"Carl?"Marinessa turned to her loyal friend who was still staring at darkness.

"I've no choise."Carl shrugged."Let's do it."Marinessa's fond smile made them both feel peaceful.But what Marinessa was thinking was far more different than their guess.She was only concerned with how death was going to make her feel...

"Before we go,please dunk every weapon of yours in the poison."Marinessa demanded."Then you won't have to stop their heart with stabbing or shooting,the poison will finish up the task if you even only scratch them a little."

"That only leaves one question obvious:How will we manage to have a walk around in there without being recognized?You know our appearances are _a little bit_ different."Carl called their attention to the point,his voice was clearly shaky with anxiety.

"We'll use corners to hide,infiltrate as much as we can and then start shooting around until nothing alive left."Van Helsing explained with an ordinary voice.

"Good enough."Marinessa shrugged."Everybody be careful.Now,shall we start?"

---

"This place smells like a dead animal left in the sunlight for weeks."Carl complained.

"Not much left to the main gallery."Marinessa whispered to him."Try to ignore the smell."

"It's hard,you know."

"Come."Van Helsing signaled them to come from the corner he'd been peering into the open space in the middle of all these cavern system.

"What're they doing?"Marinessa asked curiosly.

"They're assembling around someone that looks like a human."

"A human?"

"At least he doesn't have as much hair as they have."

"That could be the right moment for a mass destruction."Marinessa pointed out.

"You say,we should..?"Van Helsing didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes."Her grin was evil.

"That's a suicide,nothing else!"said Carl when they told him their plan.

"It's surprising.We could kill many of them before..."

"What?Before they kill us?I don't know what you're thinking Marinessa but I'm not immortal and I guess I have a long life-longer than this at least."

"All right.I don't force you to join us.Stay here and away of trouble."They turned and walked to the end of the corridor,ready to jump into a mess.

"Wait!Wait,I'm coming too..."Carl rushed behind them to join them.And bumped Van Helsing when he stopped suddenly and hid in the darkness."What?Aren't we going in there?"

Marinessa shook her head and put her finger on her lips to signal him to be quiet."Something's happening there which we might want to watch for a while before attacking."She whispered.The three hid themselves into the dark in the coridor and carefully watched the crowd in the main gallery.

"No!"Marinessa gasped when one of the creatures brought a young women dragging her on the ground.Her dress was extremely torn that nearly nothing left and there were many cuts on her skin that were still bleeding.

"Are they going to sacrifice her?"Carl asked.

"No."Marinessa hissed between her teeth,her hand was reaching her sword slowly."What you see here is a mother."

"She got children?do you know her?"Carl was really curious.

"No,I've just seen her.She the chosen one to give birth to the evolved new generation of these beasts.You'd better stop looking at Carl,you're not supposed to know what'll happen there."

Carl looked puzzled."or maybe you can since I'll put an end to all these nonsense!"Marinessa's eyes were full of hatred and disgust to what she'd created."I'll approach them quietly from behind enough to chop them to pieces before getting recognised.Are you coming?"She left the darkness slowly avoiding to make noise to warn the carefully watching crowd of wild carnivores.

"That's a rituel."She murmured to herself rather than the others."That's how they become more humanish.Poor woman."She could hear her screaming and begging them to be set free but what she ignored that these didn't know her language.

"Isn't it close enough?"Van Helsing whispered."we're in the middle of a group of eager watchers of what's going on there."

Marinessa nodded and they slowly scratched a pair of beasts with their poisonous knives holding one in each of their hand.The whole gallery went into a great mess in a second,of course.They managed to kill three dozen in a couple of minutes since whichever makes a contact with the poison dropped dead nearly in the same second.The only disadvantage of these poisonous knives was the fact that they had to change them very quick or cover them with poison in just a second because they lost their effect after just five stabs.For this reason they had many knives on their belt or hidden in their boots or in sleeves.

The noise was unbearable.Hundreds of beasts were screaming at the same time and all the voice was echoing on the empty walls of the cave.They jumped and rolled to avoid the claws and poisonous theeth of the creatures and stab or scratched them at the very same time.In fifteen minutes both sides were exhausted and the battle-if someone can say so-become something looking like a rather stupid dance.

"Gabriel!"Marinessa shouthed."Carl and you,go find where they keep these women!There could be more..."

"I'm not leaving you here alone!"He shouthed back his answer.

"I'm not in danger!Your primary duty is to the innocents!"

"Carl!You go!"He ordered the scared looking friar who were trying to stab whatever he saw in motion.

"There may be guards Gabriel.Don't send him alone."

Van Helsing looked at her in the eye."I'll be fine."Marinessa ensured him.Then she turned her eyes to Carl and nodded.They both now what'll happen and what her words mean so no need for words.Two men left the gallery opening themselves a path from dead beasts and as soon as they left the path disappeared,closing the circle around the red haired women.

"That's among the family my dears."She said smiling."Now come and take your gifts."

"I wasn't expecting a surprise visit,mother!"thundered someone.The voice that made her blood boiling was familiar."Stop now!"It continued.The howling and attacking creatures stopped at once and a path was opened to someone to reach the centre.

"You're supposed to be dead."Marinessa managed to keep her voice calm but memories were attacking from everywhere and her midn were full of images and voices.

"You too,Mother."A tall figure that looks like human stood still before her.It was a male,a strong male who have huge muscles and a disdaining expression on his face."It doesn't help if I say I'm sorry,does it?"

"No,not at all."

"Well than I won't.May I learn the reason of your sudden visit Mother?"

"Stop calling me that!You know why I'm here.You'll pay for what you've done to me and my family!"

"That wasn't me."

"I'm sure you weren't Quetxoatl.Weren't you my assistant during the experiments?Weren't you the one who helped me while I was prepairing the new eggs?Why have you done this my beloved?Why?"

"Oh Mother,what's wrong with having your own nation?"

"Your own nation?They're harming people Quetxoatl!That's not why I'd created you!"

"But you didn't ask my opinion first,Mother!You,human beings are too weak to rule the world.We're better so we'll be the ones who own this world."

"Not before my death!"

"Then die,Mother."The huge human-like creature lifted his hand and rapidly lowered it right to her head.His hit would find it's intended target if something wouldn't thrust into it in the middle of its motion.

"Not before killing me!"Van Helsing emptied his pistols that'd been dunked into poison in the bodies in front of him,then lowered them and unsheated his sword."Let's make something clear boy.Your mother's going nowhere without my permission..."


	9. This is My Fight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine:This's My Fight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?"demanded Quetxoatl,his face was reflecting his bewilderment.It seemed like Van Helsing's bullet had no effect on him."Mother?Did you hire an idiot to protect you?"

"Go away,Gabriel."Marinessa yelled."This is my fight."

"Gabriel...Is this your name,stranger?"Quetxoatl's face become uglier with an insane smile."What have you just said..mmm,wait a minute...oh,I did remember!You said I'd better kill you first before I kill my mother."Then he shrugged."Kill him..."He ordered to the beasts around them.Van Helsing was in the middle of a circle of the beasts-the circle became smaller,he lifted his crossbow threatingly.

"Don't ever think feeding them with him!"Marinessa hissed with a voice that no one but Quetxoatl could hear.

"Don't tell me you care this human.He's disguisting,he knows nothing about the secrets of the world.You created me for this mother...you gave us the curiosity for the universe and now you say you prefer an ugly,dirty,uncivilized man."He sighed."I once thought that I had your love but I see that nothing had changed."He grasped her throat and began pressing his long fingers on her thin neck.Even if she was aware of the fact that she couldn't die,she convinced herself that she was dying and soon the pain would go away.

"You have my word to provide you a nice grave,mother.I promise you that you won't be dinner tonight."

_Many years of happiness in somewhere that had once called heaven.That was what I had...I was respected...I was loved..._

Marinessa fell down on her knees.She could hear the sounds of an unfair battle right behind her-a battle that Van Helsing was bound to lose.'I brought them to hell'She thought.'There's no chance for them to survive.'She wondered where Carl was,her dear friar friend.Then she realized that she couldn't see him again.Stars appeared in front of her eyes,little sparks of pure light flashed and danced among them.With a last efort she reached and clutched to Quetxoatl's hand and tried to make it looser.Her little weak struggling only made the huge figure laugh.Marinessa force herself to stand up or just scream but what all she can do was crying.She felt warm tears running down on her cheeks and sobbed silently.The cruel smile on his face would have been the only thing she saw before she'd lost her consciousness.

_ Here's warm…Here's peaceful…Like a mother's hug. I want to sleep until the day I will meet my beloveds. Until the day I will be loved and respected again._

Marinessa opened her eyes at once. She wasn't dead and the warmth she felt was her own blood which had again begun running in her veins. The pain was unbearable but when she realized that she hadn't been breathing for a while and was still alive, she gathered her strength and reached to one of her hidden knives that were in her boots. She stuck it into Quetxoatl's hand with all strength left in her. The huge creature screamed and released his hand freeing Marinessa.

She sat on her knees for a while trying to breath again. Then she slowly stood up and faced the angry creature. "You can't kill me." Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. "Now tell your dogs to remove their hands from Gabriel." Marinessa unsheathed her sword and pressed it on Quetxoatl's abdomen. "Now."

Quetxoatl nodded and said something to the beasts that were very busy with hurting Van Helsing.

"What now, mother?"

"Van Helsing and Carl will be out of this cave without getting any more scars. Then we'll play a game."

"There's nothing that can convince me to set free the dinner. My nation has to eat."

"Your nation will fall dead before dawn." Now it was Marinessa's turn to smile insanely.

_All for just one purpose…to save the world from something unwanted. But why are they unwanted? They're my children, they're the result of my experiment but even I, their mother, don't want them on the earth._

"Mother, please be logical. We're more in number and power. And you're just three. Now if you please I've an unfinished work in my room with a beautiful human lady. You're invited to dinner." Marinessa opened her mouth to say something but Quetxoatl hit her head and everywhere went dark.


	10. The Ambush

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten:The Ambush

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is only my fault." Marinessa grumbled." I shouldn't have brought you here." She finished bandaging Carl's wound which was not more than a little scar on his forearm with a piece of cloth she'd tore from her linen trousers.

"We'd better think of a way to go out instead of complaining." Van Helsing clutched a heavy piece of wood and hit it on the rock that was used as a door. It smashed into pieces immediately.

"I admit you're strong but we've no chance without our weapons and the poison. Believe me I'm not in a mood to join them in the dinner but first we have to gather our last drops of strength." She held his arm and pulled him to a corner where she forced him to sit still while she was bandaging his wounds.

"This one's not serious but you'll suffer a lot if we can survive." She slowly moved her hand from a couple of tiny scratches to many purple spots and some black-and-blue spots. "All of these were caused by me." She said.

"I don't care." murmured Van Helsing.

"Really? But you should. These could kill you."

"But they didn't. What about you, Marinessa? What will happen to you when you kill all of them?"

Marinessa shrugged and lied in an unconvincing tone. "I don't know."

"You're a liar."

"Don't be that outspoken, women like lies, especially when it is the great fearless protector warrior who lies."

"You're the ugliest and the most untalented warrior I've ever seen." Van Helsing grinned. "Did I manage it all right?"

Marinessa rolled her eyes and then let out a laugh that filled the air just like the sound of a silver bell. "No, you didn't. Gabriel you're the worse case I've ever dealt with. I don't think I could teach you how to be a real gentleman."

"Try." Van Helsing's smile reflected his feeling relieved after all those arguments in which they yelled at each other although they didn't want to in reality. "I may surprise you."

Marinessa finished bandaging his wounds but didn't move her hand from his chest. Her eyes were fixed at his, searching the deepest parts of his soul where he kept his feelings under lock. She saw his pain, loss, regrets and his love for her. There she understood that she wouldn't go when the time comes because of his feelings to her that tightly bound her to life. "Don't." She wanted to whisper but no voice came out of her mouth. She finally broke the eye contact and stood up without saying even a single word.

"What will we do when it's dinner time?" Carl asked.

"Do we have any poison left?" Marinessa asked although she already knew the answer. Carl shook his head. "We're hopeless."

"Are we? There is always hope, my friend, even though you cannot see a way out." Marinessa squatted down next to him where he was watching the rock that was used as a door.

"You talked like a priest."

"Actually I am." Marinessa smiled to Carl, watching his expression change from surprise to curiosity."I'm a priestess of a forgotten goddess."

Carl made a sound like choking. Then when he realized that she wasn't joking his eyes grew wider."A what?"

"A goddess,Carl."Marinessa's voice was patient and soft,like she was talking to a child."Why is it this surprising?Is it impossible to think about a female god?"

"No... but..."

"But what?" Marinessa fixed her eyes insistently on him making poor friar suffer terribly.

"Leave him alone,Marinessa,he's not ready for this."Van Helsing sat next to the two,joining them in the watching of the door.

"What about you,Gabriel?Are you ready?"

He didn't answered.Not Because he didn't wanted to,because he wasn't sure.He had seen many things throughout years...But now he had begun questioning his life.What he always did was what he was told but under what was seen on the surface he didn't always wanted to do them.He helped hundreds of innocents because he was told so-but know he wanted to help this lonely red haired woman but he wasn't able to.That wasn't what he was told.

"We don't know the reason."had been what Cardinal Jinette said."There's something going on in Paris.We guess that's because a woman-a woman we have no information about."

His mission was to put an end to all these deaths and the horrifying stories about monsters that eat human flesh.But now,after he witnessed a never-ending war between an immortal woman and the race that call her mother,he wasn't sure he could complete this mission.He would not be able to kill these monsters and their creator.

"Gabriel..."Marinessa waved her hand in front of his eyes."Back to our time please.Only if you don't want to be dinner,of course."

"Do you have a plan?"He asked.

"Yes."Marinessa nodded and Carl and she exchanged doubtful glances."I think we have."

---

"It's totally nonsense."Van Helsing grinned.

"That's why I loved it."Marinessa replied his grin with another one.

"Why am I the bait?"Carl asked.

"Darling..because you can't hide."Marinessa smiled at him."Please my dear friend,our lives are bound to your talent in acting."

---

"Maybe we shouldn't trust his talent that much."Van Helsing whispered to her.They were both hiding in one of the dark corners in the cave,carefully listening to the sounds.

"He will manage it."Marinessa told him firmly."He has no other chance."

They stood there,next to each other in complete silence,that is the only thing they heard was their own heartbeats.

"I really prefer vampires."Van Helsing said,only to brake the silence.

"No,you don't."

"Yes,I do."

"Sure,go on,if you really want I can bite you,you know."

"You can try."

"Oh,I will."In the thick darkness he couldn't see her moves but he felt her long fingers searching for his turtleneck.She slowly folded it and caressed his skin.He felt her warm breath at his neck, making his blood flow in his veins much faster."I can."Marinessa's soft lips brushed his skin but she didn't bite him.

"I know."His left arm encircled her waist while other moved up to her hair.

"Then why don't you resist?"

"Why should I?"He felt that her lips curled with a smile on his neck.

"Marinessa..."He said after a while.

"hımm?"Marinessa didn't even separate her lips from his skin."I want to say something before you go there and have a massacre begun."

Marinessa stopped at once and placed her fingers on his lips."NO."She said."Don't say anything."She kissed her knowing that it would be the last time.

"Hey,are you all right?"they heard Carl whispering right in front of them and separated before he extend a torch to where they were hiding.

"Yes,sure."Van Helsing replied with a nervous smile.When he realized that his hand was still tangled to Marinessa's hair they both blushed and struggled to be separated.


	11. The End 1

-

Eleven: The End 1

-

"Carl, why aren't you where you're supposed to stay?" Marinessa struggled to keep her voice in a normal tone.

"I heard noises. Do you know that they're not even trying to be quiet?"

They both continued to stare at him.

"All right,I think I'm a bit nervous."Carl confessed.

"A bit?"Van Helsing raised an eyebrow.

"It could be a little more than a bit."

"A little more?"This time it was Marinessa's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay,I'm scared to death,are you two satisfied?I was planning to live longer."

"Really Carl,have you ever thought about how hard a long life can be?I sometimes wish I've lived a lot shorter-exactly 3991 years less."

"Why haven't you told me that your 4000th birthday is soon?"Van Helsing smiled.Marinessa rolled her eyes as an answer.

"Hey,I know a woman who is a great cook,maybe for your birthday..."Carl's voice faded slowly under her gaze which, very strongly, resembles death."Anyway,she's in Romania.But you're also a great cook,better than her,I think."

"Carl?"Marinessa's voice was cold-actually cold as ice blocks was a better way to define it.

"Yes."Carl looked at her,waiting for a storm to come.

"Shut up."Marinessa took the torch from him and threw it to the middle of the cave."Now go and wait there."

They waited in a deathly silence.Minutes got longer and longer but nobody tried to brake it.Marinessa was leaning on one of the walls,her eyes were closed and her bare arms were crossed on her chest.Only her breaths were revealing that she was tense.Van Helsing was no better.Leaning on another wall he fought the thoughts that caught his mind everytime he thought about the fight coming.Uncertainty about what would happen to them-and of course to Marinessa-was irritating him.

Carl was a total mystery.He was sitting on the dry sand that covers the floor with a torch in his hand and what was impeding him from running and hiding in the darkness was unknown.He loved the red haired scientist in his own way and knowing that in the end of this day she would be dead was hurting.As a team with Van Helsing,he's always tried to save lives,not to lose them.Now,helping someone to ease her death sounded rather stupid to him.

Suddenly,Marinessa raised her head,carefully listening to the sounds."They're coming."She whispered.Van Helsing nodded.For a couple of minutes which seemed like centuries the only thing heard in the cave was the growls the freaks made.Afterwards they heard that the rock that clogged the entrance was dragged along the ground.Mariessa extended her head form the corner to see what was happening.

"Only two."She reported."They made Carl stood up.He's pointing here."She took a deep breath."Ready?Now."

-

"That was quick."Carl looked at the two huge dead bodies lying on the ground."And clean."

"Thanks."Marinessa's smile was like sunrise."Are you all right?"She turned to Van Helsing who was examining his bones.

"I'll live."Van Helsing grimaced when he reached at a probably broken rib.

"Of course you will."Marinessa murmured.

"I wonder where you got that knife.And where's it now?"Carl looked at her in curiosity.

"Here."She took it out of where it was hidden between her breasts.

"Next time,inform me about your plans so I'll try not to be in front of you when you begin."Van Helsing threw an angry glance on her.

"I'm sorry.Maybe I acted thoughtlessly."She admitted.

"Yes,that's absolutely what you did."

"What happened?"Carl interrupted.

"I forgot to tell him that I've a knife."Marinessa shrugged."I think he's exaggerating a bit."

"That thing slammed me on the floor and your knife grazed me."

"He tried to protect me."Marinessa whispered to Carl.

"And sure,I'm exaggerating only a bit!"Van Helsing stormed out of the cave,they followed him.

"I wasn't expecting him to get angry that much."Marinessa told Carl while running an eye over the hole.Then when she saw her sword and other weapons piled on a corner she smiled.

-

"May I ask something?"Carl whispered as they sneaked through the galleries.

"Sure you can."Marinessa told him while they were walking side by side,avoiding making noise and following Van Helsing from a certain distance which they think safe.Nevertheless he was still angry to her.

"Do you have a plan?"

Marinessa threw a glance to him as if he asked whether she was an alien or not."Yes,of course I do."

"Would you mind sharing it with us?"Carl curiously asked.

"Why not?First we'll find that huge gallerie where we've been waited to join the dinner and then I'll kill them while you're being sure that the ladies are safe somewhere outside."

"I remember that plan."

"Yes,it's the one that didn't work last time."Van Helsing said without looking at them.

"I've been caught unprepaired last time."Marinessa objected."I wasn't expecting Quetzoatl."

"How do you know that there is no more surprises for you?"

"I don't."Marinessa chewed her bottom lip,deep in thought.There was apparently no way to convince him not to go with her.

"Then we're coming."His voice reflected a pure victory.

"He had just won it."Marinessa murmured to herself."Not only your heart,he also won the chance to see you dying..."

"Did you say something?"Carl asked.He was concerned but this time not for his own life."It's not working."He whispered,lowering his voice so that Van Helsing could not hear.

"I realized that."Marinessa nodded in sorrow."I trust you."

Carl sighed."I wish you didn't say that."Marinessa flashed one of her sweet smiles and walked away to join Van Helsing.She still believed that there was a chance that he does what she said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"Carl shook his head,murmuring to himself.Then he realized they've quickened their steps and had to run to catch up with them.

-

review...pleaseeeeeeee.Don't make me beg...OR Yes,I DO beg,review!


	12. The End?

This chapter is for my faithful readers,sushimi and fanfiction fanatic.

--

Twelve: The End 2

--

"Marinessa!"Van Helsing turned back sharply when he realized the ceiling of the cave collapsing-right onto Marinessa who was busy with butchering her creatures.

"There's nothing we can do."Carl clung him trying to convince him leaving the collapsing cave.Van Helsing threw him a steely look."I won't lose her."

"No chance for her survival,not after all those rocks on her."Carl continued his feverish struggle to save his and Van Helsing's lives.

"You can go alone!"Van Helsing freed his arm,hugged a huge rock and threw it away.

Carl stood there for a second,staring at the ruins blankly as he began to realize what he'd just done.Then words spilled automaticly from his lips."That was her request."

"What?"

Taking advantage of his fluster Carl clutched Van Helsing's arm and pulled him out of the cave.

"Just in time."He gasped when the huge galleries collapsed totally right after they left.The two struggled some time to regain their control over their heartbeats then the inevitable came.

Van Helsing rose to his feet gravely,found his hat under a pile of rocks, whisked it to get rid of dust and placed it gently where it belonged.Then,as Carl expected,he turned back,closed the inteval with Carl slowly,taking heavy solid steps.He reached to grab his robe and rose the friar who looked rather scared.

"I'll ask just for once Carl and this time I don't want any secrets between you and her.What was her request?Why did she stay there?"

Carl endeavoured to say something but no voice came from his lips,finally he managed to whisper."I can't…Breath."Van Helsing let his collar go and the friar fell on the dusty floor.He tried to catch his breath again for quite some time and then answered his question.

"She wanted me to blow up the galleries."

"Why the hell for?"

"You remember that she said she had a plan?the one she told us was not the one she formed in that cave-jail.She asked whether if I had explosives with me or not.We had no poison left but I had a few packs of those explosives that were in test stage.While you butcher the monsters awaiting us for dinner I placed those packs in strategic spots where she could control.The rest was her job,she explode them one by one until every monster was either under tons of rock or trapped between those wreckages.She's probably running her sword through the remainders hearts,if she's not under another pile."

"Carl?"Marinessa had whispered while Van Helsing was too away to hear them,examining the entrance of the main gallery."we have no poison,do we?"

Carl shook his head."But do you have any other chemicals with you?Something to scare them?"

"What may scare those things?"

"Explosions."She'd answered shortly.

"You have something in your mind,don't you?"

"I always have lots of things in my mind Carl, be a more specific."She'd smiled and added silently_."Most__ of them are not related with the situation.Oh,girl,pull yourself together!" _

"I mean what do you want?Marinessa?Are you all right?"He'd held her shoulder firmly and shook her a bit.

"I'm fine.Well,I need explosives."

Carl raised an eyebrow."It takes time and some certain stuff you know.I can't turn these rocks into explosives."Marinessa's face had paled more and more with each of his words.Carl'd lowered his head,how he hated to disappoint her!Then he'd remembered something he had with him,a couple of packages of the new explosives he was working on before he'd come to help."But…"His voice'd got louder as he search his pockets,until Marinessa placed her hand on his mouth to hush him.

"I've these…"He handed her six grey rods."I hope they work."

Marinessa had hugged him cheerfully and then slowly said,"you know what to do."

"I know what to do."Carl repeated,staring at the sunken hillside that once the ceiling of the caves.The crater formed by the explosion was deep but thanks god,a layer of little rocks an dust was covering the bottom,hiding carcasses and Marinessa's body as well.

"How could you let her suicide?"Van Helsing kicked a rock and turned his glaze to the ruins.

"Suicide?"Carl laughed loudly,suspecting his own sanity."No,she didn't.She killed every monster and the curse was lifted.She died due to aging."

"Quetzoatl!"Marinessa yelled."I came for you!"

Quetzoatl'd been standing still in the middle of the gallery,commanding hordes of monsters on to her.She'd lost her friends minutes ago but she could still hear his pistols firing.She ran through a monster without noticing what she'd been doing and repeated her exclaim.It was just about time when the first explosion'd come.The violence of it'd hurled the half of the monsters to the stone walls,some parts collapsed.The second was even more violent and caused the ceiling partially collapse.Marinessa'd turned back and ran a glaze over the gallery behind her."They're out!"She chuckled.Her chuckles'd become louder and louder until tears filled her eyes.She brandished her sword several times without seeing what she ripped.It'd been centuries since she'd actually cried.

"Crying for him,mum?"Quetzoatl still standing in front of her had asked.

"That's none of your business.We've something to finish."

"I know."He'd shrugged."I see you prefer being alone."

"You got my point."

"What about your grandchildren?"He'd showed the survivals.

"Not more than 30-I can handle them."

"They won't interfere."He said something in their own language.The monsters'd looked around foolishly trying to understand his command but when he'd shouted his commands they just obeyed silently.One of them'd come forward holding a dagger and stabbed it to the others chest and then did the same to himself.

Marinessa's eyes had grew wider as she realized how firm Quetzoatl had ruled those creatures over centuries.

"What have you done to them to make them brainless fighters?She'd felt a sudden sympathy for them.

"Oh,mum come on.They have no brains."He smiled devilishly."But they served to my intents perfectly."

"Your intent?"She'd raised an eyebrow.

"I want the world mum.I want to replace the existing system with a new perfect one.And I want you."

Marinessa'd felt sickness.

"You loved me once,mum,didn't you?What made you change your mind?"

"You,everything relates to you.I admit you're intelligent Quetzoatl but you have no emotions,nor a heart.You never had.You cut my cat open,remember?You can't love and can't understand the human beings.How I loved you when you born,how I cared for you but you returned my favor as death bodies.Whatever you are,you're not good.You should't be alive."

"So you're the one to kill me?I'm far more stronger than you,mum."

"There are other things than strength Quetzoatl."

Quetzoatl's lips had curled revealing his dagger-like tooth."like love?Do you really believe that?"

Marinessa's head had dropped a little.Memories…feelings…Why couldn't she be free of all those?

"There's faith."Marinessa herself could not believe what she'd been saying."There's consistency." She'd rose her head,her fingers had uncomfortably moved on her sword,caressing it."There's hope."

"That was a nice little talk mum.Thanks.Now can we skip the bedtime stories and directly come into the matter?"

"I suggest you listen this one Quetzoalt.Nevertheless this will be the last one you can ever hear."Her sword passed nearby his left ear,whistling in the cool air.Quetzoatl hit it with his bare hands just like it's an annoying insect.He'd stepped back hissing while his nails grew longer.Marinessa suppressed her need for screaming as he turned into a real monster before her eyes.

"You see mum I have strict control over my body."

She didn't answer.There was nothing to say.No word could express her anger and grief.They stepped back,carefully examining each other,waiting for the next move.It came from Quetzoatl.His claws scraped her left arm.Marinessa balanced her long heavy sword holding the hilt with her both hands and then flung it.

"I can't say that was a good dash."Quetzoatl criticize.

A disturbing smile slowly grew on Marinessa's face."I know."She announced."But this one will be."Afterwards she attacked.All of her rancour was released.Her strokes were fast and hard to foresee-but also foolish.

Fear triggers our anger,anger leads to uncontrolled actions and eventually to our catastrophe.Marinessa was no exception.She was left unguarded by her own attack and Quetzoatl was clever enough to wait for that moment.She was determined to finish the battle,she chased him as he ran.Her sword was cutting everything in sight,including Quetzoatl.His dark dense blood was dropping from the edge of her sword,little ponds of that dark liquid had been formed on the ground but that was not enough for her.She wanted his body without his legs and arms lying alive in front of her feet,she wanted to cut it to tiny pieces without killing him,slowly…Only his suffer could cease her pain.She already cut his right arm from his shoulder.Quetzoatl was saying something with tears in his eyes.He was on his knees,bleeding to death but she didn't listen.

"You have no right to talk!"She screamed.Warm tears washed her bloody face."You took everything I have now I'll take your life!I want you dead!"Her sreams echoed in the empty cave then silence covered everywhere,only her sobs were heard.Quetzoatl raised his head.

"He did it to you."

Marinessa wiped her tears."Who?Did what?I told you to shut up!"She yelled.Quetzoatl ignored her.

"That Van Helsing.He is the reason of all here mum.I can cease your pain."

There was something wrong.She could sense that but she was too weak to resist.All she could do was to fall on her knees,crying like a little baby.Quetzoatl wrapped his arms around her.-his both arms."I had cu…"

"shhh…."He placed his finger on her lips."That wasn't you.I know."

Marinessa looked at him in astonishment"you're not Quetzoatl."Whoever she was looking at was not her creature.He was handsome,shiny black hair was surrounding his pale face.His eyes were deep,colors were dancing inside them,they were burning with an ancient desire for power.His red lips were curled in a smile hurting her so much that she wanted to reach to his lips and kiss him.He was strong,she could feel him holding her tightly,protecting her from everytinhg that hurts.

"I can make you happy."He kissed her deeply."I can protect you."When he broke the kiss Marinessa bit her bottom lip longing for more.But there was still a question…

"Who are you?"

The handsome man smiled."I've had many names over the centuries."His eyes burned his was through her soul."You know who I am.Deep in your soul,you are afraid of me.You were always afraid of serving me,Marinessa.But you wanted the power only I can give.The power that can change the world.Why?Why are you that scared from me?"

Her mind screamed, warning her.She should stand and fight,not lie in his arms."Goddess help me."She whispered.

"She is the one that cursed you with eternal suffering,am I right?"He raised an eyebrow.

"And you are the one responsible for all the..."

"All the what?"He interrupted,his soft voice soothing her pain. "Deaths?Wars?Sins?What have I done dear Marinessa?What humans did were all their choice.I neither advised nor forced them. You walked the earth more than any other human did,you watched them while they made their own choices and failed. You watched them suffer for their faults and you helped them wishing to observe that they could improve themselves. And you have failed. They didn't evolve, did they? Not even a bit. They still make the same mistakes. They still crave for wealth and fame and lust. Such despicable desires, fit those despicable creatures though." He let out a laughter as her eyes began to close slowly.

"But you my dear Marinessa,you have seen the insignificance of such worldly pleasures, always seeking for fulfillment.Now, you have the chance. You will serve me,Marinessa and I will make you the Queen of this world."

She felt the pain clouding her mind. Her body was so heavy that she could not move. He was right. Dying there would establish nothing. She had much to do. She had to stay alive. "Keep your fancy offers for yourself.What's the deal?"

He smiled."You know what you want,don't you?OK,I'll give the power you want,you'll kill the people I want."

Marinessa nodded."A couple of more souls makes no difference,I've murdered too much till today."

"Good girl."Then darkness covered her mind but pain stayed making her sure that she's still alive.

--

END.

At least one part of her life.

Dear reader,please review.I really to hear what you think as well as some motivation to continue writing)

I'll continue with the sequel asap)


End file.
